


Ditching the Ball

by Hopeless_62



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Royalty AU, Slight Angst but its worked out fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_62/pseuds/Hopeless_62
Summary: The Lady Marinette and Prince Felix sneak away from a ball and have a conversation.





	Ditching the Ball

“My dear prince, you are certainly adept at the piano!” The young lady exclaimed, her applause echoing in the almost empty music room.

“Thank you, Lady Marinette. I’m afraid I had a few mistakes in the middle,” Prince Felix replied, shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ve never been trained in the piano so, I would have never noticed.” “One more song before we must return to the party?” he asked, preparing his hands over the keys, desperate not to go back to mingle.

The young lady smiled and walked closer to the piano. “You know, I must say you rendered me speechless when I saw you tonight, Highness. I’m glad to have snuck away from the ball with you.”

Prince Felix paused, considering something else that had been on his mind for the last few days. “My lady?” he began, not meeting Marinette’s eyes. “Why are you here, with me? Usually anyone who wishes to be by my side was commanded to by my father.”

“My dear prince,” Marinette took Felix’s hand into her own, but he cut her off.

“I don’t understand. Why? Is it because I’m the crown prince? Is it because I can be controlled by you with your sweet words and pretty smile?” Felix was standing now, the stress and insecurities he had been holding on for these few months finally bursting through the dam.

“Felix, no! I was never after you for wicked reasons. I became enamored by your love for your subjects and the kindness you have.”

Felix was quiet when he asked, “You aren’t lying?”

Marinette was more serious than he had ever seen her when she said, “Let me assure you, here and now, that I am here of my own doing. I saw you sneak away form the castle one night and I wondered why. You dressed as a commoner and were so kind. I told myself then and there that I had to get to know the prince who wished to be a commoner.”

After a few minutes of silence, Felix spoke up. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to yell. It was an act of foolishness to behave like that.”

Marinette smiled and shook her head, “It’s alright. You’re stressed, and I'm sorry for not noticing sooner.”

She glanced at the clocktower outside the window and gasped. “Felix we must get back before we are missed!” She grabbed his hand and they both bolted back to the ballroom filled with loud and drunk royalty.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was an assignment I had to do for english but I liked it so much I had to post it lol. Enjoy! <3


End file.
